Edderion Bolton
Edderion Bolton is the younger brother of Roose Bolton. He is twenty one years old, and current heir to the North. History Born in the year 346 AC, Edderion was the second son to the Lord Paramount of the North and his wife, the Lady Bethany Ryswell. After the events of the War of Five Kings many Northern houses saw the Boltons as usurpers or even murderers, but the iron rule of Queen Daenerys made sure that none dared rebel. For seventy years the Boltons ruled the North peacefully and fruitfully, helping to soothe the wounds caused in the conflicts more than a generation before. Some, however, refused to let the past lie, and so Edderion grew up in a North that seemed to both love and hate him, all on account of his Bolton name. Childhood Edderion had the same education as any Northern nobleman would, learning to ride and fight and survive the brutal cold. Though he never lacked for anything the constant threat of winter still ruled his life, and he was taught that survival was a gift, not a right. As he grew Edderion saw the poverty of the Northern people and did his best to help them, revealing his skill at connecting with commoners and meeting their needs. He made many friends among the smallfolk, though his rank barred him from forming any true relationships. The Wall At twelve Edderion traveled with his father and brother on a routine visit to several Northern lords. Together he and a few other noble children snuck off into the woods, where they witnessed a band of wildlings slaughter a helpless village. Terrified and frightened they tried to flee, only to find their escape route blocked. Edderion drew his sword, ready to defend his peers, when a group of men dressed in black fell upon the barbarians and cut them down. The other noble children fled back to their camp, but Edderion stayed to meet their saviors. This was his first meeting with the Night's Watch. After this encounter Edderion often begged his father to let him take the black, that he might serve the Watch and the Realm. Lord Torrhen refused, stating that he had a duty to his family first, as one of the few surviving Boltons. Disappointed, but obedient, he agreed to abandon his dream and serve the North in a different fashion, on the condition that he was able to see the Wall. Pleased, Lord Torrhen arranged a year long tour for his youngest son, who travelled to each of the manned castles on the Wall in the year 358AC. The Hornwoods When Edderion returned to the Dreadfort Lord Torrhen Bolton decided to send his youngest son to Hornwood as a ward. As distant kinsmen the offer made sense, and Jeor Hornwood, the brother of the Lord of Hornwood, was known for his skill at arms. Edderion stayed for many years, perfecting his swordsmanship and befriending Jeor's son, Eon. The pair became close, and led a group of children in terrorizing the people of Hornwood. In Hornwood Edderion learned more of his duty to House Bolton, and returned to the Dreadfort in 365AC determined to serve his father and brother as best he could. He sought maesters and scholars in an effort to learn more about logistics and the managing of harvests, eventually becoming a master in the subject. Recently After the Battle of the Bogs, Edderion was captured alongside his brother Roose. They were taken to Pyke in chains, where Edderion was tortured in an effort to get Lord Bolton to talk. Eventually the King of the Isles and Lord Paramount of the North came to an agreement and Edderion was moved to better quarters - but he still bears the scars of the Ironborn knife across his chest and arms. Category:Northerner Category:House Bolton Category:Deceased